Recently, a substantial amount of work has been devoted to the concept of employing a Hall Effect digital switch as an ignition device for an internal combustion engine and for proximity switches or limit switches, to name a few applications. As is well known, a Hall Effect digital switch is an integrated circuit device including a Hall cell which changes state upon the application of an increasing and decreasing magnetic flux field. The state changes in flux increasing direction at an "operate point" and in a flux decreasing direction at a "release point". These switch toggle points exist for any given Hall Effect digital switch at specific magnetic flux fields at the switch. By mounting a permanent magnet so that its magnetic flux field is exposed to the Hall Effect cell of the Hall Effect digital switch, a flux affecting element passing in the space or gap between the switch and the magnet, or otherwise adjacent the magnet, can change the output status of the switch. The status change or actuation occurs when the amount of magnetic coupling between the permanent magnet and switch changes to a given degree. In combined magnets and Hall Effect switches, it is desirable to obtain at least one specific, known switching or actuation point or condition between the magnet and the switch. Often it is necessary to have a given, known spacing, or dwell, between the two toggle points as the magnet and Hall Effect switch is subjected to a variable flux field. This switching point and/or dwell is a combined function of the inherent toggle point or points of the Hall Effect switch and the magnetic strength and spacing of the magnets from the Hall Effect cell in the switch. To obtain a desired switching point or dwell in a combined permanent magnet and Hall Effect digital switch, it has been the practice to sort magnets and Hall Effect switches into specific ranges and then group these ranges and by trial and error obtain a desired switching point. This is a time consuming process and results in somewhat erratic matching between the Hall Effect switch and the permanent magnet used in controlling the switch.